


Peace

by Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other, Song fic, Zoutelande
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy
Summary: You and Wanda spent an autumn holliday in the beach house of your parents(lyrics of the song are not translated)





	Peace

En dan zitten we hier in het oude strandhuis  
Wat je vertelt houdt me nuchter en warm.

Time off. It wasn’t a thing you and Wanda could enjoy often but Pepper had insisted that every Avenger took a small holliday once a while and it had to be at least once a year beause she knew all of you were workahollics.

That is how the two of you were in a slightly old beach house from your parents.

The fire was cracking and you looked at Wanda, who was reading a book, from your position between her legs, on the ground with a small smile.

It wasn’t long ago the two of you had entered a relationship, so you both decided to take things slow.

Her glass of vodka was half forgotten on the coffeetable in front of the fireplace.

You took a sip as you stared into the flames, wondering how you got so lucky to have Wanda as your girlfriend.

The seawind howled around the house and sent a cold shiver down your spine, though it was perfectly warm.

After a few more sips of your drink and minutes that had passed you decided to break the silence.

“Wanda? Would you read to me?“

Your voice was sleepy and maybe even a little hoarse, but that wasn’t unusual when you had had a drink.

Wanda was surprised by your question but she gave you a smile and a quick kiss on your forehead.

“Why? It is not really a story you would be interested in.“

“Really? Well ‘The Tales Of Abrin Willsland‘ happens to be a new favorite of mine. You got me into a different genre. Really, I love it.“

She laughed light heartly, something she didn’t do often and it brought a bright smile to your lips.

Wanda reached for her drink on the table and after she took a sip she set it down next to her on the couch and began to read.

Her voice was like a lullaby to you. It was calming and melodic. You could listen for hours to her without getting bored.

Boven m’n hoofd zie ik de grijze wolken  
Ik ben blij dat je hier bent, blij dat je hier bent

The beach was windy and it blew both your and Wanda’s hair in your faces.

You swayed your locked hands back and forth as you walked along the beach, every now and then pushing your hair out of your face.

The sky and the sea were grey and if you looked into the distance, you weren’t sure where the sea stopped and the sky began.

The silence between you two was comfortable and you could almost see the beach house again.

“(Y/N)?“ Wanda asked you, her voice calm and certain. “I am glad you’re here.“

“So am I Wanda. So am I.“


End file.
